Unexpected Events
by Psycho Vampiress
Summary: On hold for revision. When Draco's raped and ends up pregnant and disowned, he ends up out on the streets. Harry finds him and takes him in. MxM, mpreg
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco made his way down Knockturn Alley angrily. He had always known that the day his mother gave birth to another son, his father wouldn't be as worried for his first born since he now had another heir who would inherit the family fortune. What he hadn't known was that his father would stop doting on him, but he had.

He sighed as he made his way towards one of the stores. Just as his hand touched the door knob, someone grabbed him from behind, one arm went around his waist and the other hand covered his mouth, refraining him from screaming.

"Don't try anything, asshole," a voice whispered next to his ear. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it. The man then started to pull him towards a dark alley way, away from any passersby.

When Draco started to struggle, the arm around his face started to tighten and the hand over his mouth began to squeeze and his nails dug into the said of his face. He held in a gasp of pain as he was pushed to the ground, landing on his stomach. Before he could get up and run, the man whispered something and Draco couldn't move, and when he tried to speak, his throat tightened painfully.

He heard rustling, then felt his silk pants and boxers being pulled down. Pain exploded through his whole body as the man pushed himself roughly into Draco. He tried to keep the tears from his eyes, to not show any kind of weakness, as the man pounded into him over and over again until he finally came to a climax. He then pulled out, undid the spell, and left, leaving Draco with only a voice and a flash of red hair to remember.

**HPHPHPHP**

**A few minutes later, Diagon Alley**

Harry sat at a corner table at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Ron to show up so that they could head over to the Burrow together. Finally, he saw Ron come in. When the red head slid into the seat in front of Harry's, he was sweating and breathing hard.

"Sorry I'm lat, mate. I got held up."

"It's okay. You ready to go?"

"After I have a fire whiskey." He flagged down Tom and ordered his drink and was about to take a sip when Harry spoke again.

"You really need to slow down on the drinking, Ron."

"I haven't even took a sip."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the drinking you do every day. I don't think I've seen you sober for a single day since we got out of Hogwarts, and that was two years ago. You're going to end up doing something you'll regret."

"Doubt it," Ron said. "So, when did you start sounding like Mum?"

Harry sighed. Their last day of Hogwarts, Hermione had broken up with the red head, saying she had found someone else. The break up had come as a major blow to Ron and when he had asked who the person was, Hermione remained silent. Harry had just recently found out that she had decided to be with Ginny. Ron, however, still didn't know.

When Ron had finished his drink, they stood up. Ron checked his pockets, then blushed. "Can you pay for me? I'll give the money back when I get it."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, placing the money on the table.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem. I'd prefer it if you'd cut down on the alcohol though."

"Keep dreaming."

A moment after the two apperated, Draco stumbled into the building from the entrance to Diagon Alley. His robes were askew and his hair messy. He knew that he had to look like a beggar, but at the moment he didn't care. He made his way to Tom and asked for a glass of fire whiskey. He needed something strong before going home and explaining what happened to his parents.

**HPHPHPHP**

Hope ya'll liked it. The chapters will be longer, but I'm not sure how much. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

_**Three Months Later**_

Harry was walking through muggle London when he heard the sound of yelling coming from a nearby alley. The voices were distorted, though, so he couldn't make out what was being said.

He hurried towards the sound, sending angry glares at all the people who just ignored it, which was everyone. It only took a few seconds to reach the two figures that were wrestling on the ground.

"Get off of me!" One of them yelled his voice very familiar to Harry. An image of an arrogant blonde Slytherin flashed through Harry's mind before he rushed forward and separated the two, holding them both apart by the hair.

Harry looked at them closely, and then his gaze settled on one of them. "What the hell is going on, Malfoy?" He asked the blonde.

Draco looked at him in shock, which quickly turned to one of hatred. "What does it look like, Potter? It's obvious that we're long lost lovers who have finally been reunited after years of separation," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, in that case, I'll let you get back to business." He let go of them. Immediately the guy who had attacked Draco ran away.

Draco stood up and brushed his clothes off as best as he could. It was then that Harry noticed a difference between the teenager Draco and the man standing in front of him. The Draco at Hogwarts had always looked his best, had never let a speck of dust on his clothes, and had always stood tall. Now his clothes had dirt and stains and even a few holes could be seen. Dirt showed clearly on his face and there were dark circles under his eyes, and there was also a slight slump to his figure, as if he now carried a weight on his shoulders.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco glanced at him. "Don't you read the _Daily Prophet_? It's all in there."

"I haven't had the time. I've been busy trying to keep peace since the war."

"Oh. Since it's public knowledge anyway, and you'll probably dig up every paper until you find the right one, I guess I might as well tell you. My parents had another son. About three months ago, I was raped," an involuntary shiver ran through him at the memory. "I got knocked up and was kicked out."

"Wait, you're pregnant? But you're a guy."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Yes, I'm pregnant. Though it's extremely rare, wizards can become pregnant, as long as the other parent is also a wizard. Not many people know that since it's so rare. I only learned about it when I went to Mungos to get examined when the morning sickness came."

Harry was silent for a moment, and then said, "So you've been living on the streets all this time?"

"Pretty much. I've been able to get odd jobs in both the muggle and wizarding worlds for food, but it's not enough for a place to stay."

Harry didn't speak, his mind was working in overloud. _Knocked up, kicked out, and living on the streets? What kind of parent would do that to their kid...Why was he still living with his parents anyway? Damn it, I can't just leave him here in his condition. I'd hat to have to be responsible for him, but I can't let him and the baby die from starvation or be frozen to death once winter comes. _Finally, he spoke. "Come on, you're coming home with me until you get a steady job, a place to stay, and a way to care for your baby...if you're keeping it."

Draco looked like he was about to argue, but didn't. He followed Harry a couple of blacks until they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Is there anything besides clothes that you need?" Harry asked.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this."

"I know. We have to ho through floo to get to my place since there are wards that stop apperating. You can bath and borrow some of my clothes until we get some for you."

His nose winkled, but he didn't object. "I'll need a new wand since Lucius snapped mine."

Harry looked at him in shock, but didn't say anything. They went inside and flooed to Harry's.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco had just taken a long shower and gotten dressed when he made his way through the house, looking for Harry. After a few minutes, he heard voices behind the door that lead to the kitchen.

"_Malfoy_?" Someone yelled, clearly male. "You're letting Malfoy stay here!"

"Calm down, Ron," this was a woman, her voice soft and quiet.

"I don't have to, Hermione!" Ron yelled again. "How do we know that that slimy git won't murder him in his sleep!"

"I doubt he hates me _that_ much," this time it was Harry who spoke. "It's not like we ever tried to kill each other in school. We only wanted to do painful, yet temporary, things to each other."

"Maybe only you wanted to do temporary harm, Harry, but we'll never now what's going on in Malfoy's head," Ron said.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione said.

"You would," his tone was hard. "You had always preferred to be with anyone except me."

"Ron!" Hermione sounded close to tears. "I had though you'd understand by now."

"I understand. You were just using me."

Draco decided to make his presence known. "Using you?" he asked as he opened the door and walked in. "For what? It couldn't have been for your looks."

The three looked at him. Ron visibly stiffened; Hermione tried to look normal, though it was clear that she was uncomfortable and didn't know what to expect from him; Harry, however, gave him a small smile, trying to make him feel welcomed.

"You looked much better. Dinner's almost ready, go ahead and sit down."

Draco nodded and sat down next to Hermione, much to their surprise. "Granger, I'm only going to say this once, so listen. I'm sorry for all the times I called you a mudblood and was mean to you because you're muggle born. Personally, I don't have anything against you or any muggle borns. I had to act like a foul loathsome evil little coach roach because of my father. I hope you forgive me."

After getting over the surprise of him apologizing, Hermione blushed at the words she had used to insult him back in third year. Slowly, she nodded and Draco turned to Ron. "Weasly, I'm only going to say this once, so listen." Ron clearly expected an apology at those words. "I had every attention of apologizing to you too when I found out you were here. However, I've thought better of doing that to someone who is as much of a git that I was in school and who can't get it past his thick skull that whatever Granger did to you couldn't have been _too_ bad and you can't forgive her and expect her to crawl to you begging your forgiveness." Ron looked as though he was about to curse Draco, who had turned to Harry. "I can't apologize to you, Potter, since I just don't like you."

"Back at you."

"I will say, though," he clanked at Ron with a smirk, "That I won't murder you in your sleep." Ron's face rivaled his hair, though whether in embarrassment or anger, it wasn't clear.

**HPHPHPHP**

I hope you enjoyed it. I got quite a few reviews saying that men can't get pregnant, no matter what. I know that. But in this fic, wizards _can_. If you don't like that, then don't read the story. And I also got a flame from someone and would like to advise anyone that if you think a summery is stupid, then do not read the story. I don't appreciate flames, but I do accept _polite_ criticism. I go around for days on end yelling at people if I get a flame that doesn't even say _why_ they don't like the story. Well, if you liked it review, and if you have anything to complain about, BE NICE AND GIVE A FREAKEN REASON!

The Dark's Desire: I'm a friend of hers, and I'd like to say to the people who made comments on the mpreg stuff: READ THE SUMMARY CAREFULLY!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco watched from the living room doorway as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat laughing and talking. When his eyes landed on Ron, he tensed. Something about him wasn't right, and that didn't involve the flask that he kept hidden in his pocket and drunk from whenever Hermione wasn't around.

He seemed to have a cold edge to him, a recklessness that wasn't there in school Draco didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't like it. Then there was Ron's hair, just as red as it always was; just like the hair from…He stopped the thought immediately. Many people had red hair, even out of the Weasley family. Of course, that particular shad of red wasn't that common.

_Just stop thinking about it,_ he told himself. _I didn't even get a good look at the shade of it, just that it was bright red._

As if sensing his stare, Ron looked up. For a brief moment, fear flashed through Ron's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that Draco wasn't sure he had really seen it. Looking away, he saw that Hermione was standing up and saying goodbye to Harry and Ron. As she approached him and the door, she smiled uncertainly.

"I still don't know what to think of all of this, Malfoy," she said, "But I hope things work out for the best for you."

He nodded slightly, "Thank you."

As soon as the front door closed, Ron stood up. "Where's your fire whiskey, Harry? I'm out."

"Don't have any, you know that."

Ron groaned. "You're no fun."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco interrupted. "Potter?"

Harry looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my room is. I'm a bit tired."

"Sure, I'll show you, but first I'll need to get you some clothes to wear tomorrow."

**HPHPHPHP**

"Once he made sure that Draco was settled in the extra bedroom, Harry went back to Ron.

"I don't like it that you're allowing Malfoy to stay here."

"Ron…"

"No, Harry, I won't give this up. He made our lives Hell. Why should we treat him like nothing ever happened."

"Listen to me for a moment," Harry said calmly. "Malfoy has been through a lot. He went from being a dotted only son able to have anything he wanted to living on the streets doing odd jobs for food. And it wasn't even his fault."

"He could be lying! Everyone knows he won't turn down sex, he probably lied so that he wouldn't get into as much trouble, lot of good it did him," he said angrily.

"I don't think he's lying. Besides, even if he is, he's still in this situation. If no one helps him, the baby could die."

"So? Anything born from _him_ should rot in Hell!"

"RON!"

"It's the truth!"

"How would you like it if you were in his place? If no one offered to help you?"

"I wouldn't have been stupid enough to let that happen to me!"

"You sound like he had a choice!"

"He did! He could've fought back! He could've ran away! But he didn't!"

"It was a wizard who raped him. He was probably immobilized!"

"Why do you keep defending him, Harry!"

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco listened closely, waiting for Harry's answer. He had heard everything that they had said and was curious to know what was going on in Harry's mind. When Harry spoke, his voice was quiet and Draco had to strain to hear.

"I know he's the biggest prat in England, that he insults nearly everyone he meets. But I also know that he doesn't deserve this, no one does." He paused for a moment, then continued, his voice filled with anger. "The man who did this to him should have to pay. I don't care who he is or how he pays, but he should. Anyone who is cruel enough to rape someone isn't fit to live."

If Draco could've seen into the living room, he would've saw all the color drain from Ron's face, saw his hands shaking; not in anger, but in fear. He did hear Harry ask if he was okay, though.

"Fine, I just need to go home and get some sleep."

The two said good bye and Draco heard the front door close, then Harry's footsteps as he came up the stairs. The footsteps as he came up the stairs. The footsteps stopped in front of his door for a moment before moving on, then coming back. He heard Harry sigh and start to leave again, but spoke before he could.

"If you have something to say, come in and say it. Otherwise, stop pacing in front of my door so that I can get some sleep."

For a few seconds, Harry didn't do or say anything. Then he opened the door and shifted from one foot to the other. "You heard, didn't you?"

Draco nodded. "It was kind of hard not to."

Harry moved closer to where Draco was sitting on his bed, legs crossed beneath him. "I'm sorry about that. Ron's never been one to accept change so easily, and it doesn't help that his temper will flare at the smallest thing. He's been in worse moods since Hermione dumped him."

"I always knew she was smart. So, he's holding a grudge because of that?"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been that. She had fallen in love with someone else, and besides me and all the Weasley's besides Ron know who it is. He doesn't know I know, either."

"Makes a bit of sense; she humiliated him. But after this long, he should've gotten over it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm off to bed. I just wanted to apologize for that. I'm right across the hall if you need me. Good night."

"Good night."

**HPHPHPHP**

I hope you liked it. It would've been up sooner, but I hurt my wrist and had to postpone typing it up. It doesn't hurt as bad now, so maybe it's getting better. Remember, I'll update sooner if I get reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP

Harry woke up early, just as the sun was coming up. It had been his habit during the war, that way he had more hours in the day to train. He still kept to it, years of doing something was hard to change. Besides, he enjoyed how the only noise he heard this early was those of nature.

Except this morning. This morning, he heard the sound of running water and the deep voice of a guy singing. For a moment, Harry laid there, stiff, wondering who was singing in his shower. The first person to cross his mind was Ron, but he quickly decided against that. Ron was a horrible singer, and this guy's voice could rival that of an angel. Besides, what would Ron be doing in his shower?

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Within moments, everything came back to him. He sighed, opening his eyes again, and climbed out of bed. Then, dressed only in his pajama bottoms, he left his room to go to the kitchen. The shower turned off and jut a he was about to walk past the bathroom, the door opened and Draco appeared, towel hanging loosely around his hips.

At first, Harry could only stare. Where Draco had once been well-muscled, in a lean sort of way, now he was close to being unhealthily skinny. His flat stomach showed no sign of bearing a child; which, though Harry knew mothers usually didn't show until around the fourth month, he suspected was slightly unusual. There should be at least a small lump or something.

Harry forced himself to look at Draco's face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Better than I expected."

"Harry wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult, but he quickly decided when Draco continued.

"But I think that after three months of sleeping on the streets, a bed of nails would be comfortable."

Harry glared at him, then his lips tilted in a smile. "I forgot to mention it yesterday, but I was invited to lunch at the Weasley's today."

"I hope you enjoy it."

"You're coming with me. I don't think it's smart to let you cook while I'm gone, doubt you know how, and it's not safe for the baby if you don't gain weight. Mrs. Weasley's cooking should put a few pounds on you today and I can ask her what would be best for me to cook so that you gain weight, but not too much."

Now it was Draco's turn to glare. "Stop treating me like a child. And I can too cook…"

"What? Toast?"

A pink tint came to Draco's cheeks, causing Harry to laugh. "Go get some clothes on, then come to the kitchen for breakfast. I'll let you make the toast."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco was about to retort, but Harry hurried past him, so he sufficed wit ha very immature and, yes, completely out of character, action. He stuck his tongue out at his back.

He turned and went to the guess room to change. Once in the room, his gaze rested on the mirror over the dresser. Harry was right. He needed to gain weight. As much as he hated depending on the brunette, he had no other choice if he wanted to ensure that his baby was born healthy.

He drug his gaze away from the mirror and pulled on the clothes Harry had given him the night before. Though Harry was small himself, the shirt was baggy on Draco and the pants kept falling down his hips.

Sighing, he held the pants up and went down to the kitchen, where Harry was cooking eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a belt?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at him. "Nope. After Hogwarts, I decided I wouldn't' own any clothes that would need belts. Go ahead and sit down. You can't make toast with one hand. I'll fix the pants after breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

A few minutes later, Harry was putting a couple of slices of buttered toast onto each filled plate and sat one down in front of Draco then took his to his own seat across the table from him.

""You said we're going to Diagon Alley today?"

"After breakfast, we'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron and get you what you need, around eleven, we'll apperate to the Weasley's. I'll also need to see if she knows of any good healers to see to your pregnancy and the birth.."

"Look, Potter, I'm not going to accept all of this charity from you."

"It's not charity. I don't believe in doing something for nothing. I'm away a lot, doing work for the ministry, dealing with escaped Death Eaters, and overseeing meetings with other nations. I've been thinking of hiring someone to clean the house and keep things in order here wile I'm gone. I can show you what needs to be down and teach you how to cook so you can not only earn your place here, but if and when you decide to live by yourself, you'll be able to. And since the work you'll be doing for me will be worth more than room and board here, I'll have some money transferred form my account into yours each week. It'll be up to you, though, to decide how best to use it."

"What about the appointments with the healer? That'll cost money and…"

"As my employee, you'll need to be kept healthy. I'll pay for any appointments, whether or not they're for the baby."

"I can't allow…"

"I do the same for everyone who works for me."

"Oh."

"Now eat up. Your food's getting cold."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry watched as Draco browsed through the clothes in a small shop in Diagon Alley that sold clothes from both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

They had left home a few hours before and, after getting money out of his account at Gringotts and setting Draco's up, his father had closed his after disowning him, they had went to Olivander's. His mother had taken his wand and had broken it into pieces before he was able to leave.

Slowly, the small stack of clothes hanging over Draco's arm grew and Harry went to look around for something for himself. Near the back of the store, he found the jewelry section.

He looked over each piece until he found one that caught his eye. It was a simple silver chain necklace with a silver ruby-eyed snake ornament. Not bothering to look at the price, he picked it up and went to find Draco, who was picking out a couple of pairs of shoes.

Seeing him, Draco said, "Ready?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Harry answered, eyeing the now not-so-small stack.

"I can put some back if…"

"Don't even think about it." He looked at the shirts, pants, robes, and belt. "Aren't some of those a bit big, though?"

"That's what the belt is for. I'll be gaining weight soon, remember? It's better to go ahead and get larger clothes now than buying more later."

"Oh, right. That never occurred to me."

"It's a miracle that you're still alive. I had always thought your idiocy would've landed you in an early grave."

Harry glared at him, but didn't retort. Instead, he said, "Come on; let's pay for this stuff so that we can get to the Weasley's. I like to show up earlier that I can spend time with Mrs. Weasley before the hurricane that is Fred, George, and the newest generation of Weasley's arrive."

"Newest generation? Please don't say…"

"Bill and Fleur has 3-year-old triplets and Charlie, who married some girl I haven't met yet (I think her name is Ashley) is coming to sow off their 5-month-old son."

"Damn."

"Don't curse around Mrs. Weasley or the kids."

"Alright, come on. Let's get this over with."

Harry flashed him a grin and paid for the stuff. They were leaving the store when they noticed someone walking down the street, scowl on his face.

"Shit," Draco said, his face paling. "Fa…Lucius doesn't look happy."

"It doesn't help that he's looking right at us."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

You likey? I finally was able to get around to writing up this chapter. I'm disappointed in it, but at least it's done. Well, review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

* * *

Draco found himself moving slightly behind Harry as Lucius approached them. Harry's whole body had tensed, ready for a fight.

When Lucius reached them, he spoke in a hushed, angry voice. "How _dare _you show your face around here. And with _Potter_, no less. You're a disgrace to pureblooded wizards. You're-"

"Now under my protection," Harry interrupted, his voice just as low. He stepped closer to Lucius, ignoring Draco's hand that had grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. "So far I haven't been able to prove you weren't under the Imperious Curse, Malfoy. But soon you'll be able to enjoy a cell in Azkaban with the rest of your Death Eater friends."

Lucius smirked. "You can try."

Harry stepped closer so that they were only inches apart. "You underestimate me, Malfoy. I'll warn you now, don't come near him again."

Lucius leaned in close to Harry, his voice lowering further. "Just try to stop me."

Keeping his eyes on Lucius, Harry spoke to Draco. "Go on ahead of me. Tell them that I was held up."

"But-"

"Now!"

Draco hesitated a moment, staring between the two, before he backed away a step, then turned and hurried to the Leaky Cauldron and flooded to the Burrow.

He found himself in the Weasley's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"Harry on his way?" Hermione asked.

"He was…held up in Diagon Alley. He told me to come ahead of him."

"Held up?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "By what?"

Draco's cheeks took on a ink tint. "We ran into my father." He looked at his feet. "Lucius-"

"You don't have to say anything about it, Malfoy-" Hermione began.

"Don't call me Malfoy!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to snap. But I'm no longer part of the Malfoy family. Please, just call me Draco. I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Alright, Draco. Don't worry about Harry. He can take care of himself, even against the likes of Lucius Malfoy."

"You don't understand. Lucius shouldn't be taken lightly, he'll stop at nothing to have his way. All the years he was a Death Eater has twisted his mind." He shook his head, "You wouldn't believe the things he's capable of doing. The things he _enjoys_ doing."

The fire flared green behind him and he hurried to move out of the way for Harry, who appeared with a grim look on his face.

Ginny and Hermione hurried towards him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." He looked at Draco. "What about you? It's been three months since you last saw him. You're okay, right?"

Draco nodded. "Just a little shaken. I'd always hoped that if I had to see him again, he'd just pretend I didn't exist. He probably would have if I hadn't of been with you."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Even if he disowned you, it must have been a blow to his pride to see his son with the "enemy"." Harry sighed. "I hate to ask it of you, Malf-"

"Call me Draco. Like I told them, I no longer want to be associated with him."

"Alright, Draco. If you will, I'd like for you to tell me everything to us and we have no way of proving that he acted on his own free will. I know it's a lot to ask from you, but-"

"I'll tell you. Just not right now, when we get back to your place." He glanced at eh girls. "I'd rather them not have to hear most of it. It gets pretty bad."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Ron here yet?"

"No. He's not coming. Said he wasn't coming anywhere near Draco if he didn't have to."

"Figures."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco watched from a corner of the room as the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry all talked happily. The triplets, a girl named Dawn and two boys named Jared and Kevin, played noisily nearby. Charlie's baby, Faye, was being cuddled by Harry.

It was obvious that Harry wasn't used to babies, but Draco would tell from the way he smiled at the small girl that it wasn't because he didn't like them. He hoped that, if he was still staying with Harry when his baby was born, that he would be as kind with his.

As if sensing his stare, Harry glanced up at him and smiled. He motioned for Draco to come sit next to him. Draco hesitated a moment, then sat down beside him. Almost immediately, he found Faye in his arms.

"Wh…"

"You should get a bit used to having a baby in your arms," Harry explained. "In a few months you'll have your own."

Draco looked down at the small baby. Her bright blue eyes were wide and his hair was a bright red. She stared up at him and, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

He could feel the others watching him, though they kept talking. He sent a pleading look to Harry, who laughed and took the baby back, handing her to her mom, who smiled at Draco.

"When you first hold your own, you'll never want to put her down," Ashley said to him. "It'll come to you naturally. At least it did with me."

"She's cute," was all he said.

"Thanks."

Harry looked at his watch. "Well, we better get going." He stood up and hugged Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny goodbye. "Thanks for the advice," he added to Ashley and Mrs. Wesley, who'd both had things to say concerning Draco's pregnancy. "And we'll make an appointment with that healer in the morning."

Draco followed him to the kitchen where they flooed home.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

A few hours later found Draco sitting in Harry's study, a bottle of butter beer clutched in his hands. When they'd reached home, Harry had told him to put away his things and that they'd talk later.

He'd disappeared after that and only reappeared a few minutes before. Now he sat on the small couch next to Draco, a distant look on his face.

"Potter?"

Harry looked at him. "You might as well call me Harry since I'm calling you Draco."

"Right. What exactly do you want me to tell you about him?"

"Everything."

Draco hesitated for a moment.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to."

Draco shook his head. "No, I need to tell you. Lucius need to be locked away in Azkaban. If he isn't, he could hurt others."

"So he's still playing the Death Eater?"

"I wish it was only that. He doesn't stop at only muggles and muggle borns anymore." He looked at Harry. "Some of the stuff he did, that he still does, is as bad, if not worse, than what the Dark Lord did. Are you completely sure you want to hear it?"

"No, but I have to. It's up to me to put away all the Death Eaters for good I have to make sure that no one will try to bring Voldemort back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm kinda wondering about everything Lucius had done...I haven't decided to what extent he went. Sorry for taking so long in updating. I'll try to get around to writing the next chapter soon, but it might be a while since I have other stories to write. Review, please! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

Harry listened closely to Draco's voice, his eyes never leaving the blondes face. As he talked, Draco's disdain for his father became more and more evident than ever before. If Harry had had any doubts that Draco was playing him for a fool as Ron said he was, they were quickly dispelled. No one could fake that much hatred when speaking of a close family member.Draco couldn't even bring himself to look at Harry while telling him everything he remembered.

"Lucius was…tolerable for the most part up until I turned eight. We were a close family, there were very few secrets and he gave Mother and me everything we wished for. But, even though I was young, I could tell that there was something wrong with him. He always seemed to be holding himself in check. I think that, if he hadn't have, things would've gotten worse a lot soon. He _tried_ not to lose his temper.

"As time went on, though, he let go of that control a bit at a time. At first he only yelled from time to time, then he started to break vases and some of our most valuable heirlooms." He paused, then turned around and showed Harry a very light scar just beneath the hairline on his neck. "On my eighth birthday," he explained, "one of the vases hit the wall behind me. When it broke, a shard bounced back and cut me pretty deeply. Lucius laughed, and when Mother moved forward to heal it, he slapped her hard enough to knock her unconscious. After that day, things like that happened increasingly.

He looked at Harry, his eyes teary but he refused to cry, refused to give in. Not once in those years had he cried, and he refused to give in now. If he did, Lucius would win. He held his head high and continued. "The night before going to Hogwarts for the first time, he brought home a muggle woman and her young daughter. He beat and raped the woman with us watching. The girl tried to stop him, she was screaming and crying. I held her back, tried to block her view of them. I knew that there was no stopping him, that she was just making him more…excited.

"When he was done, he threw her into the dungeons. He turned to me and the girl, smiling. But the look in his eyes wasn't happy. I knew then that he had finally lost his mind completely." He looked away from Harry again, his face turning red in shame, his voice turned distant, like he saw the memories instead of what was really there.

"He told me that the girl was mine to do with as I pleased. I told him that I wanted to let her go, that I didn't want her. I even started leading her to the door. He pulled her from my arms and carried her into his study. Mother followed him as if it was the most natural thing to do. I chased after them, yelling for them to leave her alone. Lucius tossed her onto his desk and conjured chains to hold her there, her arms above her head and her legs spread wide. He tore her clothes from her and did everything to her that he had done to her mother."

The tears finally fell from his eyes. "She was only a little girl! Only five or six!" His eyes became panicky and he stared at Harry with frightened eyes. "I tried to stop him, I even tried using magic against him, but Mother snatched my wand away. Don't think that I didn't do anything! I promise I tried everything I could think of. I-"

Harry scooted closer to him and brought his hand up to wipe away the tears with his fingertips. "Shhh, Draco, I know you tried." He brought Draco into his arms. "You can't expect to save everyone. You were only a child, and you were going against your father. There was no way you could've helped her."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Looking down at him, Harry forced a small smile. "Does it?"

"Don't be such a dope, Potter," he said, trying to sound like his usual arrogant self. "Besides, who're you to talk? How many people did you try to save during the war?"

Harry's arms tightened around him a bit without him realizing it and he changed the subject. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Looking at the brunette, Draco knew that Harry was giving him the chance to not say anything more and that he wouldn't hold it against him. And though Draco hated speaking about those times that Lucius was at his worse, he knew that he had to at least give Harry enough to put his father into Azkaban. "There's a secret room in the dungeons where he hides his Dark Arts artifacts and other "questionable" things. It's hidden by old magic that was set into the mansion when it was built by the Emerize Malfoy, who was the first in our family to dabble in Dark magic.

"Also, in the library there are diaries spelled to look like ordinary texts. Only Malfoy's know the password that allows the real writing to be seen. It's a tradition that when a Malfoy comes of age, he's given his own to write in, and until then, he reads what his ancestors have done. Lucius's is surprisingly detailed; it even goes into the Death Eater meetings. In it, I believe, is sufficient evidence that he wasn't under the imperious. Enough, even, to earn him the Kiss."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said quietly, the blonde's first name slipping from his mouth unintentionally. "I'll go to the Ministry first thing in the morning to file a report."

Draco pulled away from Harry's arms, distancing himself. "What exactly do you do for the Ministry? I mean, what's your job?"

"After the war ended, the new Minister, Shacklebolt, decided to make Dumbledore's Army official. At the moment, our main focus is to clean up the aftermath of the war, to help families who were hurt and to round up the remaining Death Eaters since the Aurors have enough of their plates with raids and catching people who are using the chaos to mask crimes. But we're also making preparations for the future, in the case that there's ever another psychotic wizard who wants to take over.

"As the head of the D.A., I'm usually out of the country making alliances for the future. Though Hermione and I believe that it's more along the lines of Foreign Affairs, Shacklebolt thinks that we're better suited for it because we have more knowledge on what to expect when it comes to Dark Lords and war."

"Do you ever miss being in the thick of things?" Draco asked. "During the war you were always fighting in the battles. Doesn't it get boring just sitting through meetings and negotiating?"

Harry leaned back against the couch, his arms crossed behind his head. "More than you can imagine. I want to be out there catching Death Eaters, but what I do is important to the country. If I didn't go to the meetings, if I just did what I wanted and joined in the fray, then if there ever comes a time when we have to face another Voldemort, we would start out just as bad as we did this last time, and the time before that. We need allies so that, if something like it happened again, hopefully we can end it sooner, prevent more deaths."

Nodding in understanding, he stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm off to bed now. Good night, Potter."

"'Night, Malfoy."

Before Draco left the room, he turned back to Harry. "At the moment I doubt that England could survive if we were to get another Dark Lord. I hope that the D.A. knows what they're doing."

After Draco was gone, Harry looked at the fire burning in the hearth and whispered, "I hope we do to."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

It's been way to long since I've updated this story. I had meant to write this chapter a while back, but with school and being a senior, things are becoming hectic. Pretty soon I'll have even less time to write. I'm going to do everything I can to keep my stories going, even if it means less sleep. The chapter didn't go exactly how I planned, and I had hoped it would have been longer, but this was the best I could do. I hope you aren't too disappointed in it. Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

The days passed by slowly for Harry and Draco. Though they rarely agreed on anything and often argued, the two had managed to come to an unspoken understanding. No matter what the two thought about each other, no matter how badly one (Draco) insulted the other (Harry), and no matter how much one (Harry) tried to tell the other (Draco) what was best, they would keep all their fights verbal. It helped a bit seeing as Draco's hormonal outbursts were always aimed at the brunette, once even causing him to fear for his life.

Harry was happy when, after once again seeing Draco walking around in a towel, he noticed that there was a small bump to the other's stomach. Draco was actually beginning to believe that Harry was looking forward to the birth of the baby even more than he was. He always made time to ensure that Draco had everything he needed. He was even taking the day off to escort Draco to his first appointment with the healer. Though Draco refused to admit it, he was glad that Harry was there with him as they waited for Healer Smith to enter the small examination room.

The comforting hand that Harry placed over his own helped ease away the butterflies that had taken over his stomach. Though he was still nervous, he knew it was nothing compared to what it would have been if Harry hadn't been there to keep him calm, even if the only ways to do that was through soft touches and random, unmeaningful, talk. At one point they had managed to speak about the weather for nearly ten minutes.

When the door finally creaked open Draco jumped, causing Harry to laugh lightly and say, "Calm down."

Healer Smith was a small woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes so dark they were nearly black. Draco began to panic just by seeing her. She couldn't have been a healer for very long. She looked to be only 20! How was she supposed to know what to do? How was she supposed to ensure that his baby was born safely? He felt Harry's hand tighten on his own, reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, he recalled that this was the same healer who had over saw Ashley's pregnancy and delivery, and she had had nothing but praise for the healer. Besides, from what he'd read, she was supposed to be the best in her field. There wasn't anyone better at her job. Relaxing slightly, he squeezed Harry's hand to signal that he was okay and the brunette let go to greet Healer Smith.

"Thanks for seeing him so soon," he said as he shook her hand.

She nodded. "You said that he hasn't had an appointment yet, right?" she asked as she began to check Draco over.

"Yes. He had a few…problems until now and couldn't make one."

"They weren't _problems_, Harry."

"I thought it'd be politer to say that than to tell her that you were homeless and barely got enough food to keep yourself alive."

Draco crossed his arms, pouting. "Shut it, Potter."

"See, I _told _you that problems was putting it politely."

"The two of you don't seem too get along to well," Healer Smith said casually. "Even in the womb, babies can tell when the "mother" is upset. Parents fighting tend to stress the baby out and it can lead to some problems. If you'd like, I can give you the names of some good marriage counselors."

Both boys' eyes widened. "We're not…" They began in unison, cheeks tinting red.

"As if I'd marry _him_," Draco snapped. "Please, don't insult me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm just his employer."

"Oh…I just assumed…most employers don't come to the appointments…so the two of you never…"her voice trailed off before picking up again. "I'm sorry. It just seems that even though you fight, you seem very close. How long have you known each other?"

"Since our first year in Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Never could stand each other," Draco replied. "He's always been too much of a goody-goody Gryffindork."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blonde. "Better to be a goody-goody than a slimy snake."

The healer shook her head in wonderment. Though young, she had worked with many families and "not families". Not once had she had to deal with people like the two young men in front of her. It was clear that, even if the two refused to admit it, they were close, even affectionate. She had seen how Harry had been comforting Draco when she had first entered the room. And, besides, if it was only an employer/employee relationship between them (obviously since Draco didn't fear that Harry would fire him for talking back, it was more than that), Harry wouldn't have been so concerned to have come to the appointment.

She was concerned with the fighting, however. It was clear that the two fought out of habit, no real hatred or serious anger behind it. After so many years of fighting, it'd be difficult for them to stop now. Yet there was always a chance that Harry would say something, go a bit too far, upsetting Draco a bit too much, which could lead the blonde to have a miscarriage, or later on go into early labor. She usually didn't like getting involved in her patients' personal lives, but if there was a possibility that they may cause problems for the baby, she had no choice.

"Mr. Potter, I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to leave the room."

Draco's face paled at the thought of being left alone while Harry tensed slightly. "But-" they began in unison, only to be cut off.

"There's a few tests that I need to perform and I have a few things to talk with Mr. Malfoy about in private."

"Call me Draco," the blonde snapped.

"Be nice," Harry said. "She knows what she's doing, you don't have to worry. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

"But Harry-"

The brunette shook his head and laid a hand on Draco's knee before smirking. "Scared, Draco?"

A small smile came to the blonde's face before he grinned arrogantly. "You wish. Now go away, stop hovering around me like some mother hen. It's annoying."

Faking a disappointed sigh, Harry nodded. "Whatever you say." Healer Smith closed the door behind him before turning to Draco.

"How often are the two of you around each other?" She asked.

"A lot. We live together."

"Oh…What exactly do you do for him?" Her tone was a bit too curious.

"I'm his…I guess his housekeeper. When he's away on business, I'm supposed to keep things straight. Stuff like that," he answered. "Even though I was never taught how to cook or clean, even though we can't stand each other most of the time, he took me in when he found out what happened." He gave a slight snort. "Always playing the hero." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Is this what you wanted to talk about? My _relationship_ with Harry? He could've explained it just as well as I could. You didn't need to send him away."

"I'm sure he could've," she said, shaking her head slightly. "But I need to know _your_ thoughts on your relationship."

"Easy. There is no relationship, so there are no thoughts."

"I'm worried about how the two of you fight. It could cause problems with the baby."

Paling, Draco asked, "What sort of problems?"

"Miscarriage. Further into the pregnancy it could lead to an early delivery. I understand that seeing a marriage councilor for this would be a bit…weird, but the two of you should see _someone_ to…clear the air out between you."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Draco muttered.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry paced the waiting room nervously. He could feel the eyes at least six women following him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or because he was acting like it was _his_ lover in there with the Healer. He couldn't help himself, though. He'd left the room nearly thirty minutes before and had no clue if Draco was doing okay by himself. He found himself worrying that, maybe, just maybe, Healer Smith had found something wrong with the baby.

When he heard the sound of the door leading to the examining rooms opening, he quickly turned to look. Finding Draco standing there, watching him with an amused smile, he immediately relaxed. Around him, he could hear indrawn breathes of the woman and a few murmurings of "I had no clue that he was gay," and "They _do_ make a cute couple". He ignored them and hurried to Draco's side. "I take everything went alright?"

Draco nodded. "Peachy. The babies are fine."

"Oh, that's good," Harry said leading him out of the waiting room. Not long after the door was closed, everyone inside could clearly hear him say, "Wait…Babies?!

I want to thank Blue the Vampire's Beloved for pm-ing me about this chapter. Without it, it would've been much _much _longer before I updated. I'm very happy with the ending. I hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous glances as they stood outside the door to the counselor's office that had been recommended to them by Healer Smith. Neither of them was looking forward to the next hour, had only agreed to work out their "problems" for the sake of the twins that the blonde was carrying. The thought still caused Harry to pale and wonder how Draco had come to terms with knowing that he had not only one, but two babies residing inside him, knowing that he would have to raise them on his own unless he found someone who would be willing to raise another man's children.

Each taking a deep breath to help settle their nerves, Harry opened the door for them before sitting down while Draco went to talk to the receptionist and fill out paperwork. When he returned to the waiting area, he hesitated in front of Harry before deciding to sit a few seats away from him. "They said it'll be a few minutes before he's ready to see us."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. The uneasy feeling he had causing him to wonder if this was absolutely necessary. The last thing he wanted was to have to open up to a complete stranger. When the door next to the receptionist's desk opened, Harry tensed and barely kept himself from jumping up and running from the room. With no one else waiting, the man in the doorway nodded to them. "Draco? Harry? Please come in."

The two stood together and entered the brightly lit room. There was a decent sized desk next to one wall with a single file in the center. The back wall was lined with filled bookshelves. In the middle of the room was three plush chairs placed to make it easy for the occupants to easily face each other.

"I'm Spencer Nelson. Don't worry about formalities, just call me Spencer. Why don't the two of you have a seat?"

They sat down with him following suit. "Have either of you ever seen a therapist before?" They shook their heads. "Okay, well, it's not too different from talking to a regular healer. But instead of talking about what's wrong with your body, we'll talk about what's bothering you emotionally." He looked at Draco, "We'll start with you. What kind of problems are the two of you facing?"

Draco swallowed nervously before glancing at Harry, then looked back at Spencer. "Harry gave me a job as a live in housekeeper. The problem is that we can never get along. We've couldn't stand each other in Hogwarts, and, while I feel that neither of us mean any harm now, Healer Smith says that if we can't learn to get along more, that if the arguing stresses me out too much, it could harm my babies."

Spencer nodded in understanding. "Why do you think that the two of you can't get along?"

Draco looked surprised at the question. He had never thought about _why_ he didn't like Harry, he just did. Looking back at Harry, who was watching him with interest, curious about how Draco would answer, the blonde shrugged. "I don't really know. We're complete opposites, from our looks to our personalities." He looked back at the therapist. "I was pretty stuck up until recently…and still can be. I've always seen him as such a goody goody. It didn't help that I was raised to believe that I was better than anyone else, especially some half-blood who was raised by muggles."

Spencer looked at Harry, "What about you?"

"I agree with him. He was being a jerk when we first met…and every time after that. Plus I was a Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin, so even if we had of wanted to get along and be friends, it would have been impossible. It seems like there was always something between us, preventing us from actually getting to know each other until a week ago."

"If you could go back, if nothing had stood between the two of you, do you think you would've given each other a chance?"

They looked at each other once again before smiling. "No bloody way in Hell," they answered in unison.

**HPHPHPHP**

They left the therapists office an hour later, both relieved that it was over. Having to reminisce about their "relationship" since that first day of Hogwarts until today was far from enjoyable. Before they had left, he had told them that he believed that their constant bickering was caused by the tension that built up inside them whenever they were around each other. Though the therapist had kept his exact feelings about their relationship to himself, both had the distinct feeling that he believed that the tension between them was that of a sexual nature that the two of them pushed aside, trying to hide behind the…well, not hatred, not anymore, but a distinct dislike for each other.

It hadn't helped that Spencer had mentioned the obvious protective nature that Harry now included Draco in, making his opinion of their only hiding the fact that they did indeed like each other on some level more logical. Harry tried to rationalize that he was that way with everyone in around him, whether in his employ in D.A. or with close friends like Hermione and Ron. Draco swore it was because Harry had a savior problem and couldn't see anyone, not even his hated rival, in trouble. To top it off, he was carrying twins, which meant Harry had three lives to save. Draco had rolled his eyes as he thought, _Harry hit the savior jackpot with me._

They apperated home, neither talking after they appeared in the living room. Sitting in silence, each pretending that the other wasn't there. Draco was the first to break as that heavy silence bore down on him, making him feel like he was suffocating. "You know you don't have to put up with all this, right?"

Harry looked at him, surprised, "What?"

"I know this is a lot more than you bargained for when you took me in. I mean, you really don't want to wake up to two babies crying all through the night. Taking me to appointments and going to therapy with me, it's a lot to deal with, especially if you don't have to. If you want me to leave, I won't hold it against you."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Draco. I'll admit, it can get a little…awkward at times, but truthfully, I'm glad I found you. If you want to go, you can, but I enjoy having someone else around here. And I've always wanted to have kids running around here, but never thought I'd get the chance because I don't have time for a relationship. The babies will be just as welcome as you are no matter how long you decide to stay and work for me."

Draco nodded. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure," he said, standing up. "Wanna help me make lunch?"

The blonde gave a small smile as he, too, stood up. "Yeah."

**HPHPHPHP**

That night found Harry in his study, the file about his upcoming trip to visit the American Department of Wizardry sitting on his desk in front of him, forgotten as thoughts of Draco lingered in his thoughts. He had been relieved to learn that Draco had taken to cooking easily, not only helping make a simple lunch, but dinner as well. And as the two were cooking, he had noticed a sense of relief in the blonde, as if the past day had helped him to relieve a tension that neither had known was there.

He thought back to the implications that the therapist had made, that he and Draco were trying to hide what they really thought about each other behind their fights and insults. At first he'd denied the possibility of it being true, but the longer he thought about it, the more he wondered if it could be true. While he had never been truly attracted to another man before, he was willing to admit that he had had a few crushes on Seamus and the Weasley twins back at Hogwarts. And while he'd wanted a family of his own, he could never bring himself to put forth an effort with the few women he had dated, had just assumed he'd never found his type. But Draco always seemed to strike something in Harry. Maybe the therapist was right when he claimed that their anger came from a feeling they had always had, but were too young to know what it was, so assumed it was anger, hatred. He couldn't deny that he was drawn to the blonde in a way that scared him with its intensity.

With a sigh, Harry looked down at the file again, having put it off long enough. But before he could finish the first paragraph, however, he heard a yell from Draco's room. Jumping up, he grabbed his wand from the desk and ran upstairs, nearly crashing into Draco's door as he tried to open it while still running. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he found Draco tossing and turning in bed, in the throes of a nightmare.

As he approached the blonde, he could hear Draco mumbling beneath his breath and it wasn't hard for him to figure out what it was about. He paused before sitting next to him on the bed, then gently shook him as he said, "Draco, wake up. Everything's alright, just wake up and it'll be gone."

After a moment, Draco's eyes opened, a few tears escaped and slid down his cheeks. Without thinking, Harry reached out to wipe them away, but stopped and lowered his hand when he saw Draco flinch in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Draco. I promise."

The blonde nodded, but was still shaking as he said, "I know that, believe me, I know. I just…can't help it." He took a deep breath that sounded more like a sob. "I can still feel him holding me down, feel him inside me. Still feel the pain. I couldn't move, couldn't stop him." The tears were flowing freely now, Draco covered his face to hide them. "I can't help but wonder, why me? Why did he do this to me? Was it random? Or did he already have it all planned out? Including me? After it happened, I was in shock…I couldn't believe what had happened, didn't want to admit it had happened. All I could think was 'how are my parents going to react?'"

He finally looked at Harry, his hands moving to hug his stomach. "What if I can't look at my babies without seeing him? What if I come to hate them? That man ruined my life. Half the time I can't sleep, and when I do, I relive it again and again. I don't want to blame my babies for what he did, but I don't know if I'll be able to be strong enough to love them the way I want to."

Harry shook his head, not able to believe what he was hearing. He scooted closer to Draco and, ignoring the flinch the blonde gave, cupped one of his cheeks and making Draco look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, Draco. You are one of the strongest people I know. You have never let anybody bring you down, to get in your way of getting what you want." He moved his hand to cover Draco's over his stomach. "You won't hate your babies, Draco. You won't be able to blame them. I can already see how much you love them. It shows whenever you're just reading in the study, how your hands will come to rest on them, just like now, and you'll get a small smile like you couldn't be happier.

"It's going to be hard for you come to terms with what happened to you, and you'll wonder how you're going to get through it. I can't say that I understand what you're going through, but I do know what it's like when something happens and you have no control over it, no matter how much you fight to change it. I know it's a horrible feeling that can stay with you for years, despite how you fight to forget it. I also know that you're going to get through this, that you're strong enough to love your babies like you want to love them. You already do."

Draco smiled at him, his eyes still red and slightly puffy, and he grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Thanks, Harry."

**HPHPHPHP**

Woohoo! An update! I think I enjoyed writing this more than I did A Seducer's Eyes, which is saying something. I'm really disappointed in the previous chapters to this story, however. I'm thinking about rewriting them a bit, but if I do, I won't be changing much of the basics, just the writing style. If I do, I'll be putting this story on hold until then. Hopefully it won't take too long, though! Leave a review!


End file.
